We were born to die
by Magali Sans E
Summary: OS TOM / LUIS - se situe après l'épisode où Tom va aborder Luis chez lui - Tom attend Luis à la fin des cours pour essayer de lui parler mais il le repousse une fois de trop. Aucun des deux ne s'attend à la suite et lorsque Tom l'appelle au secours, cerné par ses agresseurs, Luis est déjà bien trop loin pour l'aider. Il l'aime, depuis le début, et maintenant il est trop tard.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS sur Plus belle la vie, une petite pause dans mes autres écrits personnels et fanfictions. Je n'avais jamais écrit sur Plus belle la vie avant et ne pensais pas le faire un jour... je suivais la série depuis le tout début un peu comme une habitude sans plus puis ai arrêté en allant faire mes études en Belgique, tout simplement parce que la dame chez qui j'habitais ne regardait pas comme à la maison et voilà, je m'en suis détachée. Je n'ai donc pas vu arriver ni Luis ni Tom et ne connais donc que vaguement leurs histoires. Par chance, je suis revenue à la maison chaque fois que les intrigues tournaient autour d'eux et j'avoue avoir un gros faible pour ces deux personnages qui pourraient vraiment être les miens. J'adore le personnage de Luis, tout en nuances et je trouve que plus belle la vie aborde des thèmes fragiles et souvent chauds socialement avec une rare vérité. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de la série, je ne suis moi-même pas une grande accro de tous les jours, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il faut des couilles pour aborder des sujets pareils, aujourd'hui c'est peut-être plus courant mais au début de la série, ils étaient les seuls à le faire et moi je trouve ça génial. Je trouve ça génial d'aborder dans un show tout public et familial à une heure de grande écoute du repas du soir un thème aussi délicat qu'une relation homosexuelle entre un gamin qui craque pour son bourreau/aime être dominé et un gamin fragile qui se prend pour un caïd qu'il n'est pas. Ca peut arriver dans n'importe quelle relation quel que soit le sexe. Fan du Reylo et su Snarry, j'aime les relations entre opposés, les relations qui clachent ( ceci n'est pas un jeu de mots ) et je vais vous dire, j'aime encore mieux les séries qui ont les couilles de l'assumer ! Et on peut dire ce qu'on veut, n'empêche qu'à l'époque, avant Sex Education et les séries netflix, hein, c'était loin d'être courant d'aborder dans un show tout public des personnages gays qui ont une vraie putain de personnalité. Ca arrivait mais c'était rare. Les fans du fameux Sterek ne me contrediront pas, hein ? C'était une bataille incessante pour exister et être entendu, que Plus belle la vie, quel que soit ce qu'on pense de la série, fait, et a fait bien avant l'heure ! Je me doute que beaucoup de gens doivent détester cette relation nouvelle dans pblv. Personnellement, je comprends vraiment Tom à qui je ressemble ma fois pas mal. J'aurais craqué de la même façon. Et c'est bien d'aborder ce genre de désirs, car beaucoup de jeunes n'osent pas en parler. Mais aimer un peu la violence ou quand ça fait mal parce que la personne est bien plus profonde et intéressante, ça existe. Ca dépend des cas. Et dans le cas le Luis, ce n'est pas un enfoiré violent. C'est un gamin fragile qui se comporte comme un enfoiré violent parce qu'il se dégoûte lui-même, et c'est différent.**

**Pour ceux qui arrivent ici sans savoir, je m'appelle Magali, j'ai 26 ans et je suis écrivaine/photographe, j'aimerais écrire des scénarios. J'ai écrit plusieurs manuscrits ainsi que mon roman, Blind, thriller érotique / romance gay / drame qui aborde également la relation tumultueuse de deux jeunes qui ne savent pas s'aimer, ça aborde aussi de nombreux sujets de société comme le harcèlement scolaire, le viol, le viol de mineur et le meurtre/vengeance d'une façon sensible. Il est actuellement disponible en librairie à la commande ou sur internet. C'est un chemin difficile, mais je veux continuer bien plus loin. L'écriture est ma grande passion et plus que ça, mon moyen d'expression. Le cinéma en général, les séries, etc, sont une partie importante de ma vie. Il n'est pas rare du tout que j'écrive quelque chose qui se révèle vrai dans une série par la suite, Supernatural en premier lieux. Je ne prétends pas posséder Plus belle la vie et hélas, ne tire aucun argent de ça - ça se saurait !**

**Le titre est emprunté à Lana del Rey, puisque j'ai écrit ça en écoutant cette chanson en boucle. L'histoire fait suite à l'épisode dans lequel Tom va chez Luis pour la première fois dans les épisodes des derniers jours pour lui dire qu'il voudrait essayer et que Luis le repousse.**

**L'écriture est volontairement simple, directe, sans fioriture, avec des mots simples. Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas écrire autre chose : je sentais juste que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait l'écrire. Quelque chose de rapide, simple, directe, comme la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui.**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a certaines incohérences par rapport à la série, encore une fois je ne regarde que rarement. Mais je ne pense pas m'en tirer trop mal. ( Du genre : je ne connais qu'à peine la mère de Luis et ne sais rien de sa situation familial ; j'ignore si Kevin et Laeticia sont au courant de ce qui se passent dans la vie de Tom. )**

**Précision : cette fanfiction est vraiment soft par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude. J'ai souhaité rester dans l'esprit tout public de plus belle la vie. Je serais allée beaucoup plus loin si j'avais pu. Si malgré ça lire une histoire sur deux hommes vous dérange, ne lisez pas, tout simplement. Il y a une magnifique petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran. Je mets en M quand même par pure précaution.**

**( Pour ceux qui suivent Obsessionel : je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! Je l'écris toujours, seulement comme j'ai dû continuer ma fanfiction de base qui se terminait avant, ça me fait comme une deuxième fanfiction à écrire et ça prend beaucoup de temps. J'ai une vie bancale et beaucoup d'emmerdes )**

* * *

Tout était allé très vite. Ils étaient à côté de Scotto et Tom, dépassant le coin de la rue, avait poursuivi Luis dans les marches d'escalier en pierre qui menaient au lycée. 18 h 20. 18 h05, sonnerie, 18h10, on traîne dans les couloirs avec les potes. On se dit au revoir ; 18h20, le temps d'attendre Luis à la fin des cours et d'essayer d'entamer une conversion impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de dégager !

Violence verbale, violence des gestes et des regards. Mais Tom est un garçon courageux. Courageux, et peut-être un peu amoureux. Amoureux ? De son bourreau ? Pas le temps de se poser de questions. Désirs au fond des entrailles, désir néant, dévorant. Désirs nocturnes et rêves gouffres. Désordres adolescents.

\- On a pas fini de discuter l'autre jour.

\- Mais si putain ! Ca te suffit pas ? T'en veux encore ?

\- J'ai pas peur de toi, Luis. Attend, s'il te pla... !

Il lui attrape le bras pour le retenir. Luis le plaque instantanément contre le mur de la ruelle, prêt à l'embrasser. Prêt à le défoncer. Mais Tom a tout pris déjà, tout, rien qu'il ne puisse faire de plus, de pire. Il soutient son regard, le regard si vulnérable du blond, rempli d'une violence bouclier qui fissure doucement, dangereusement, au feu de sa détermination.

\- Tu vois, tu peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ton père te frappait ? On t'as fait du mal à l'école parce que t'étais gay ? On t'as traité de fiotte, on t'a tabassé alors tu rends la pareille ? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu sais ?

\- TA GUEULE PUTAIN _TA GUEULE ! _

Il le lâche comme si son contact le brûlait. Tom est acculé, mais il ne cille pas. Sûr, droit, déterminé. Luis est en force, mais pas le vrai dominant. Son regard tremble derrière ses poings.

\- Fou moi la paix, espèce de pédale !

Il s'enfuit, il dévale les marches, et Tom tente de le retenir.

\- Luis, attend, s'te plait, j't'ai attendu, merde, je veux juste qu'on parle.

\- Pas moi ! J'ai rien à te dire ! Dégage !

\- Non, je veux comprendre ! Explique-moi le problème et je t'aiderais, je te jure que je t'ai...

\- TA GUEULE !

Il se retourne brutalement et le repousse de toutes ses forces. Tom tombe en arrière sur les marches. Sa chute amortie par son sac, les fesses sur les marches froides, il essuie ses paumes où des graviers enfoncés ont laissé des marques. La silhouette de Luis s'enfuit dans le dédale des marches, il est 18 h 33 et le soleil s'éteint sur la ville de Marseille.

Tout se passe extrêmement vite. Pas le temps de réagir. Drame quotidien des fossés de campagnes et des ruelles de grandes ville oubliées. Un groupe de jeunes, plus vieux que lui. Des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, des jeunes qui ont une vie, une famille, des amis. Des jeunes normaux qu'on croise tous les jours dans le et dans le métro et qui portent les mêmes jeans que tous les autres qu'on aime bien.

\- Alors, pédé, peine de coeur ?

\- Il t'a dit de lui foutre la paix, pourquoi tu l'écoutes pas ? Faut toujours que vous en fassiez des caisses, hein ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait, aux petites pédales comme toi ? On leur défonce la gueule !

Tom se dresse sur ses pieds, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais les mots meurent sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Violence particulière, violence habituelle. Il se prend la vague en plein coeur. Il est fatigué, tellement fatigué de tout ça...

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas...

Le coup de poing l'atteint en plein visage et il agrippe de toutes ses forces la rampe en fer du vieil escalier pour se retenir. La haine est si forte qu'elle le paralyse. Haine, incompréhension, désir de mort qui lui saisit les tripes. Ils veulent le tuer, ils veulent vraiment le tuer. Pas parce qu'ils le désirent, pas parce qu'ils sont refoulés. Mais parce qu'ils sont différents, parce qu'il est différent. Parce que la différence n'a pas le droit d'exister. Ils ne veulent pas le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Ils veulent sa cervelle écrasée sur le pavé. _Parce qu'il est gay._

Haine, méconnaissance et quelques bières de trop. Ca n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde et tout ça l'envahit. Rien à dire, _rien. _La proie ne supplie pas le chasseur.

\- _LUIS !_

Son appel au secours traverse la rue, bouleverse la nuit, transperce l'espace temps, le silence d'un seul coup de couteau. En bas des marches, Luis fait volte-face. Et la vérité, d'un seul coup, explose avec la force de détonation d'une balle. Trop tard pour l'empêcher de toucher sa cible. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

_\- TOM, ATTENTION !_

Il est dans les marches, à peine retenu à la rampe, la lèvre défoncée éclaboussée de sang. Il est mince et fragile, comme un ange au bord du précipice, le cœur en bandoulière, la panique au bord des lèvres. La terreur qui incendie ses yeux sombres. Leurs regards se croisent, à peine. Le temps d'un battement de cil, d'un battement de cœur.

\- Tom ! _TOM ! _

Luis escalade les marches à une vitesse folle, mais sa force, cette force qu'il a tant voulu démontrer encore et encore, cette violence, ne suffit pas à venir à bout de ses marches, de cette foutue distance qui les sépare encore. Il a juste le temps de s'arrêter pour voir Tom essayer de s'enfuir, partagé entre dévaler les marches et garder un œil sur ses agresseurs. Le bras se lève, brandissant une bouteille de bière vide.

\- Crève, sale PD, crève !

La bouteille le frappe de plein de fouet et le verre explose sur sa tempe, tout autour de son visage. Des éclats lui percent la peau, pas aussi douloureux que le coup qui résonne dans sa tête et dans son corps entier, pas aussi douloureux que sa cheville qui se brise sur les marches et son corps, perdant l'équilibre, suspendu dans le vide, qui dévale les escaliers pour s'écraser de toute la violence du coup sur la pierre.

\- NON, NON _TOM ! _TOM ! _NON ! _LAISSEZ LE ENFOIRÉS LAISSEZ LE !

Les larmes éclaboussent les joues de Luis comme de la lave en fusion. Le cri inhumain de Tom lui transperce les entrailles, pire que n'importe quel coup. Violence réelle, il n'y a plus de jeux, de lendemains possibles, d'altercations à venir et de peurs à démolir. La réalité lui explose au visage. Violence quotidienne, invisible, si réellle et... violente. Il cherche d'autres mots mais n'en trouve pas. Sa violence à lui n'était rien à côté. Celle-là, c'est la vraie violence. Une montagne contre laquelle tous les boucliers, toutes les protections, tous les costumes d'harceleurs du monde qu'il a porté pendant des années ne pourront rien changer. Il ne peut rien contre ça et en un instant, le monde, son monde, bascule à jamais.

La vérité c'est qu'il est faible. C'est qu'il a peur. Il ne peut rien faire contre rien, contrôler ses désirs, ses pensées, ses envies, contrôler la distance, contrôler les coups qui s'abattent... sur ce garçon qu'il aimait. Il ne lui a jamais dit. Bordel, peut-être qu'il est mort ; et il n'a fait que le blesser. Il n'a jamais...

Ils s'enfuient lorsque Luis arrive pour s'écrouler au chevet de Tom, et la douleur dans ses genoux qui heurtent violemment la pierre n'est rien face à l'horreur.

\- Tom !

Ses mains tendues tremblent à deux pas de sa tête sans oser le toucher.

\- JE VOUS TUERAIS ! JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS ! Hurle-t-il à la nuit et les larmes coulent encore et encore sur ses joues.

Il regarde de nouveau Tom écroulé sur la pierre comme un petit animal brisé sur le bord d'une route, le sang, tout ce sang qui coule. Il est toujours conscient, les yeux à demis clos, il pourrait être mort et Luis ignore s'il l'est ou s'il ne l'est pas. Il se redresse pour chercher son téléphone dans sa poche et compose le 112. Des profs et des élèves retardataires approchent et des cris explosent autour de lui. Bientôt, les sirènes des ambulances hurlent à plein poumons dans la nuit. Luis est fébrile, sous le choc, le corps parcourus de tremblement incontrôlables et des bruits qui lui semblent lointain sortent en discontinu de sa bouche. Il monte dans l'ambulance, il se demande comment sa main est arrivée à tenir celle de Tom. Les infirmiers ou ambulanciers ou il ne sait pas vraiment qui, en fait, crient des choses qu'il ne comprend pas et la main de Tom lui échappe. En un instant, il est couvert de tout un tas de matériels inconnus qui emprisonne son corps comme un étau de mort. Luis n'est pas là, il est sous l'eau, quelque part, loin, tout est étouffé et les tremblements qui le secouent ne sont pas les siens. Un son aigu vrille à ses tympans. Ils descendent de l'ambulance, on le pousse, on lui parle et il les suit sans comprendre. Il est dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Une femme lui parle, il la fixe, il regarde ses lèvres bouger et son esprit est loin, figé dans des images qui défilent violemment dans sa tête comme sur un film en super 8. Le bras, les rires, les insultes, la bouteille de bière. _LUIS ! _Tom. Appel au secours d'un animal désespéré au bord de la mort. Le coup qui s'abat, le cri, de nouveau, sa jambe ou il ne sait pas quoi qui se brise, les pieds qui frappent encore et encore le corps abattu sur la pierre. Tout ce sang, ce sang... et tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur dont il ignore tout. La mort si proche, prête à l'étreindre. Il était son dernier espoir et il a échoué.

_Luis, attend, s'te plait, j't'ai attendu, merde, je veux juste qu'on parle. _

_Pas moi ! J'ai rien à te dire ! Dégage ! _

_Non, je veux comprendre ! Explique-moi le problème et je t'aiderais, je te jure que je t'ai..._

_TA GUEULE ! _

Il a échoué. Il a échoué et il a tout perdu. Il se sent si pitoyable, si infâme qu'il voudrait mourir. Et l'infirmière parle, et parle... et il vomit tout ce qu'il peut à ses pieds. Avant de s'effondrer doucement, sans cris et sans heurt, sur le carrelage. Le monde se trouble et il perd connaissance.

Il se réveille assis sur une chaise, à l'écart du couloir bondé de monde, seul avec un homme, un brun typé espagnol agenouillé prêt de lui et qui lui prend la tension. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé et il se sent soudain clair, clair et paralysé par une horreur froide qui a refermé ses crocs sur son coeur et sur l'intégralité de son système nerveux.

\- C'est bien, tu reprends connaissance. Comment tu te sens ? Tu as fait une brusque montée de tension et une belle crise de panique. Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es arrivé dans l'ambulance avec le jeune homme qui a été agressé. C'est un ami à toi ? On a appelé sa famille qui ne devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Luis avale sa salive, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

\- C'est pas... c'est... c'est compliqué.

Compréhensif, l'infirmier hoche simplement la tête et Luis essuie ses joues d'un geste un peu brusque.

\- Ils l'ont frappé avec une bouteille et il est tombé et j'étais trop loin et j'ai pas pu, si je l'avais écouté, si j'avais...

\- Calme toi, respire.

Luis regarde l'infirmier dans les yeux, le regard rempli de larmes discrètes qui ne tarissent pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?

\- On s'occupe de lui en ce moment même, on en saura plus...

\- S'il vous plaît ! Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?! Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?!

Il y a un petit silence et le coeur de Luis est sur le point de se briser.

\- Il a reçu des coups violents et souffre d'un traumatisme crânien et d'une commotion cérébrales assez grave ainsi que certaines lésions internes et externes plus ou moins importantes. Il a perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance et nous ne sommes pas encore certain de la suite... La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il a été pris en charge assez vite et nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ton ami s'en sorte.

Luis hoche la tête, baisse les yeux.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Il m'a attendu à la sortie des cours, il voulait me parler et je l'ai... je l'ai encore repoussé. C'est... je... je m'en prenais à lui au lycée et... et un jour il m'a embrassé et... j'ai eu peur, j'ai tellement peur... de moi... j'ai... c'est... _ma faute. _

Il noie son visage entre ses mains. Le barrage a cédé en même temps que les coups et il n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Son corps le dégoûte, ces mains, ces bras, ces jambes, ces muscles, ce corps, son corps qui lui a fait mal tellement de fois. Si seulement... si seulement il avait eu le courage de s'aimer, au lieux de le détester. S'il était resté, s'il l'avait protégé... l'infirmier pose la main sur son épaule et Luis le regarde comme on regarde un dernier espoir.

\- Ils l'ont... ils l'ont frappé comme si... comme s'ils voulaient le tuer, le... _tuer._

L'horreur dévore ses tripes et le cri de Laeticia Balesta résonne dans tout le couloir de l'hôpital.

\- Où est-il ? Où est Tom ? Où est mon fils ?!

C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, Luis le sait instantanément. L'infirmier se lève pour aller vers la femme et il se lève aussi. Derrière, Kevin arrive en courant. Luis avale sa salive. Faire face à eux est pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Madame, calmez-vous, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît...

Le regard de Laeticia passe de l'infirmier à Luis et ses joues pleines de larmes ne suffisent visiblement pas à contenir la rage qui déforme instantanément son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! _QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS A MON FILS ?! _

Luis se prend la tête entre les mains et tourne sur lui-même. Il attend que ça passe, il attend que ça passe, que ça passe...

* * *

Des heures qui semblent des jours plus tard, ils sont assis côtes à côtés dans la salle d'attente, la mère de Luis, immobile, a renoncée à faire bouger son fils de là, elle regarde par la fenêtre, plus loin. Kevin arpente la pièce de long en large et Laeticia à côté de lui semble vide de toutes larmes à verser.

\- Je... je suis désolé... murmure Luis.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui avec la vivacité d'un serpent. Prête à le démolir sur place. Mais il est si vulnérable, si déjà brisé. Il pense à Tom, il essaye d'être aussi fort que lui. Il essaye de ne pas détourner les yeux. D'affronter la vague, exactement comme il l'aurait fait. Mais il n'y arrive pas si bien que lui. A croire qu'il n'a pas le même courage au fond des tripes. Oh, ce n'est même pas une supposition, il le sait, il le sait très bien qu'il est lâche. Et que Tom est bien plus courageux qu'il ne le sera jamais. Un courage réel, comme celui qu'il fallait pour arriver à temps, là-bas. Pour le défendre.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répète-t-il comme une prière, comme une incantation.

Laeticia le dévisage, la haine au bord des yeux.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, ça.

Les larmes mouillent les yeux de Luis, sans couler. A l'autre bout de la pièce, sa mère le fixe comme on regarde un étranger. Kevin s'est arrêté et le fixe lui aussi, sans un mot, froid, mais Luis ne regarde que Laeticia.

\- Je voudrais... je voudrais pouvoir... Je donnerais tout pour être à sa place. Je... j'donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière.

Elle ne dit rien, elle l'observe. Un peu comme si elle fixait autre chose de lointain, et Luis le comprend car il regarde la même chose. Mais son coeur est là, vulnérable, fragile, et si sent lâche, il se dégoûte mais il le sera plus jamais. Plus jamais lâche. Comme Tom le ferait.

\- Je veux pas votre pardon, je sais que je le mérite pas, je veux juste... que vous sachiez. Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière.

Laeticia ne dit rien. Mais c'est bien, car il ne mérite rien. Il s'enfouit au fond de sa chaise, misérable, misérable et déterminé. Il n'aura plus jamais peur, à présent, plus jamais. Plus peur d'être lui-même.

* * *

Des heures, des jours plus tard, il est toujours là. A attendre. Sa mère est partie, elle reviendra dans quelques heures. C'est l'aube, mais Luis a perdu la notion du temps. Le médecin rentre, Tom est hors de danger, mais toujours dans le coma. Sa famille va le voir, il les suit, mais il reste là, derrière la porte. Il n'a pas le droit.

Il faut espérer, espérer, espérer. Toujours espérer. Ca fait beaucoup trop de temps, il hante les salles d'attentes et les couloirs de l'hôpital. Des gens défilent, des amis, la famille, on l'insulte, il n'entend pas, il n'entend plus. Il attend. Il attend seulement. Tout n'est qu'un film sans importance beaucoup trop long et il a renoncé à y échapper. Il reste là. Éteint. Muré dans un silence de glace. C'est la nuit lorsque Laeticia, enfin, s'approche de lui, pose la main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et regarde la femme qui le regarde, le regarde vraiment, au fond des yeux. Il explose en sanglot dans ses bras. Et elle l'enlace, elle l'enlace comme on enlace l'enfant d'un autre qui a besoin d'une mère. Elle l'enlace, parce qu'elle ne peut pas enlacer son enfant à elle, qui est le sien sans l'être, suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Elle l'enlace car sa détresse est si proche de la sienne qu'elles se touchent et s'étreignent. Alors ils se noient l'un contre l'autre, comme un dernier recours de survie.

\- Ils voulaient le tuer, répète Luis en boucle. _Ils voulaient vraiment le tuer... _

La violence l'a percuté de plein fouet. Violence qu'il croyait posséder, comme un enfant croit posséder le monde. Il ne l'effleurait qu'à peine, il ne l'avait pas comprise. Il n'avait rien compris. Tom avait raison depuis le début et face au gouffre, ses défenses ont capitulées. Tout est de sa faute.

Laeticia l'écarte doucement et lui met la main sur l'épaule.

\- Viens, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il la suit jusqu'à la chambre, cette chambre dont il n'a pas franchi le seuil une seule fois. Tom repose sur le lit, dans la pénombre, branché de partout, bandé, plâtré. Il s'avance vers le lit en avalant sa salive. C'est son épreuve, son épreuve à lui. Il a compris la leçon, mais c'est Tom qui en a payé les frais. Son menton tremble et des larmes coulent, à peine. Il ne fait pas de bruit. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Tom est si pâle, si pâle qu'il ressemble à un mort. Ses cheveux noir dépassant du bandage, les cernes sous ses yeux fermés aux longs cils, ses traits fins balafrés par les éclats de verre. C'est un ange échoué sur terre, un ange qu'il a blessé. Laeticia passe de l'autre côté du lit. D'autres l'ont frappé, mais c'est lui qui lui a coupé les ailes.

\- Il va se réveiller, tu sais. Il va se réveiller. Et tu pourras lui dire que tu es désolé. Tu pourras lui dire.

Il reste éveillé, à le couver de son regard bien après que Laeticia se soit endormie sur le fauteuil et que ses légers ronflements s'élèvent dans le silence.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Luis en regardant sa main qu'il tient fermement entre les siennes comme un écrin de chaleur qui pourrait le retenir, je suis désolé, Tom.

Il lève la tête pour le regarder, comme s'il pouvait soutenir son regard, comme s'il était là. Il presse sa main dans la sienne et, en se levant, passe un doigt sur sa joue. Une caresse interdite qu'il ne s'est jamais permis de lui donner. Il prend sa joue en coupe dans sa main, caressant maladroitement du bout de son pouce.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je voudrais... je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Tom se réveillera. Il est toujours là, entre sa maison et l'hôpital, entre sa mère et Laeticia. Ils semblent le tolérer à présent. Mais quand la nouvelle tombe, c'est Laeticia, Kevin, Théo et ses amis qui se succèdent dans la chambre. Et lui est toujours là, sur le seuil. Cette chambre qu'il a hanté pendant des jours, pendant des nuits. Il est incapable d'y entrer. Il demande aux médecins, aux infirmières comment il va. On lui répond qu'il mettra beaucoup de temps à se remettre mais qu'il respire à présent par lui-même et que son réveil est très bon signe. Il ne parle pas. On ne sait pas s'il reparlera, si c'est un traumatisme mentale ou physique dû à la commotion. Ses amis finissent par s'en aller et Laeticia vient doucement le chercher.

\- Tu devrais y aller, tu sais. Il n'est pas très en forme mais il est conscient. Ca lui fera du bien de te voir. Va-y.

\- Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne devrais pas...

\- Tu es ici depuis le tout début ! Va-y. Il t'attend depuis des jours. Je sais qu'il t'attend.

Alors, Luis fini par franchir le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, et c'est plus difficile que ce qu'il a jamais fait dans sa vie. Tom n'a plus de masque respiratoire. Il a la tête tournée dans l'autre sens, il regarde par la fenêtre. Luis s'approche, s'immobilise. Il porte toujours sa minerve. La perfusion est toujours branchée à son bras. Il se demande a quel point il a mal, où, si la morphine fait effet. Cette douleur, c'est lui qui aurait dû se la prendre en pleine face. Pas lui. Il veut s'éclaircir la gorge, y renonce, et reste planté là sans savoir quoi faire. Les légers mouvements et craquements de son corps immobile doivent l'avoir trahi car Tom tourne lentement la tête vers lui, sans trop bouger. Son regard froid et lointain le transperce. Un regard immobile, traversé par la mort. Luis ose un petit sourire qui s'estompe rapidement. Son coeur semble être remonté dans sa gorge, si lourd qu'il en a le vertige, il l'entend battre à ses oreilles.

\- On m'a dit que tu parlais pas encore. J'espère que ça te dérange pas que je vienne… te parler.

C'est d'une banalité sans nom et Tom détourne la tête de nouveau, mais n'a pas la force de regarder la fenêtre. Il reste là, le regard dans le vague. Luis s'approche encore et pose le bout de ses doigts sur le bord du matelas. Il veut l'étreindre, il veut l'étreindre si fort, il veut l'embrasser, le toucher encore et encore. Il effleure seulement le drap.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as mal ?

Tom ne répond pas, évidemment, et c'est une question stupide de toute façon. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres gercés, les mord d'avantage. Il y a un long silence, et soudain il n'a plus la force.

\- Tom... je donnerais... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Je donnerais. Absolument tout. Pour revenir à ce moment et faire demi tour et rester avec toi, si tu savais comme j'ai...

_Comme j'ai eu peur. _Un regard du jeune homme le fait taire. Même là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, diminué, son regard vibre d'une force incroyable, qui le ferait sourire s'il n'y avait pas tous ces reproches, toute cette colère. Ca lui fait peur mais il l'encaisse avec tout le courage dont il est capable. Il y a un autre silence, un peu trop long. Il voudrait l'entendre lui parler de nouveau, avec cette brave insolence dont il le gratifie habituellement. Car il en faut, des couilles, pour lui tenir tête comme il l'avait fait. Et il le sait très bien. Ses doigts tressaillent et il les force à bouger. Il glisse vers ceux de Tom, doucement, et le jeune homme le fusille de nouveau du regard, en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque. Son regard ne se détourne pas. Celui de Luis non plus. Il soupire.

\- Je sais... j'ai perdu de loin le droit de te toucher à nouveau, mais je... je suis là depuis des jours, je sais même plus depuis combien de temps en fait, je t'ai vu tomber, je t'ai vu... j'ai cru... j'ai cru que t'étais mort. T'étais quasiment mort et je... j'aurais tellement voulu être là, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir te défendre, non, non, c'est la vérité, Tom ! Je t'en prie… je sais à quel point ça paraît...

Le rire silencieux que pousse Tom, le rictus horrible qui déforme ses lèvres, est la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire, ou dire. Et Luis se prend le visage entre les mains. Son nez brûle, et pique.

\- Tom... poursuit-il, la voix tremblante, en le regardant au fond des yeux, affrontant courageusement ce regard noir remplie d'une humour condescendante, une rage qui a dépassée le stade de la simple colère ou la vengeance. Je ferais tout… tout… pour toi…Maintenant.

_C'est trop tard_, dit le silence. _Tu as eu ta chance, et tu l'as brisée_, dit le regard inaccessible de Tom et sa bouche fermée qui mâchent des mots de rage silencieux. Une larme, une seule, roule le long de sa joue, brillant dans les rayons intenses du soleil de Marseille, et Luis alors souhaite être mort.

* * *

Pourtant, il tient sa promesse. Aussi instable et émotif qu'il soit, il retourne chaque jour au chevet de Tom. Il lui demande comment ça va, il raconte des banalités, il parle du lycée, des profs, des cours, il parle comme si de rien n'était. Et parfois, il ne parle pas du tout. Il reste là, à côté de lui. Silencieux comme au chevet d'un mort. Un jour, il avance sa chaise et lui prend la main. Sorti de sa somnolence, Tom ouvre les yeux pour lui lancer un regard de reproche silencieux. Il marmonne à présent parfois des mots d'une voix basse et croassante comme celle d'un vieillard, mais Luis le soupçonne de lui réserver particulièrement un silence de glace. Il ne lui a pas adressé un mot depuis son réveil et ça fait plusieurs semaines. Mais il ne retire pas sa main et Luis ne se dégonfle pas. Il a évolué depuis le début de ce drame et son regard jadis fuyant et agressif, aujourd'hui rempli de remord, d'inquiétude et de vulnérabilité, ne se détourne que rarement.

\- Allez, insiste-t-il pour la première fois en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau fine de sa main, redessinant chaque doigts, tu sais que tu en as envie.

Tom rive les yeux aux plafond, sa bouche se rétractant et faisant la moue pour marquer son mécontentement, tout autant que son indécision. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Luis a envie d'éclater de rire. Vraiment, sincèrement. Soudain, il saisit plus fermement la main de Tom pour l'apporter à son visage. Il respire son odeur, yeux clos, comme il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il avait pu le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait voulu. Ses lèvres le frottant comme par hasard puis cédant à l'envie, elles gouttent plus franchement à sa peau et dans un geste inconscient d'adolescent, il prend son pouce dans sa bouche et resserre les lèvres en un geste de sussions instinctif et incroyablement sensuel. Un gémissement le sort brutalement de sa transe et il rouvre les yeux, se rendant compte d'un seul coup de ce qu'il fait. La tête rejetée contre les oreillers, lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rosies, Tom semble avoir du mal à se maîtriser. Sous les draps fins de l'hôpital, son érection est on ne peut plus visible. Submergé par un désir intense et inconnu qu'il a refoulé beaucoup trop de temps, Luis resserre les cuisses, se sentant lui même un peu à l'étroit dans son jean. Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressent. En un instant, un regard à son érection, et il a envie de lui faire la même chose qu'à son doigts. Il veut le prendre dans sa bouche, soulager cette brûlure trop intense qu'il doit ressentir, prendre soin de lui de toutes les façons possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie toutes ces années de harcèlements qu'il lui a fait subir, jusqu'à ce qui oublie la douleur qui le tiraille dorénavant en permanence et qui durera encore pendant des mois. Mais Tom reprend sa main et ferme les yeux, se retirant loin de lui.

\- Va-t-en, dit-il à voix basse.

Luis, déconcerté, bat des paupières.

\- Tom… je ne demande qu'à t'aider, s'il te plaît, donne moi une chance, s'il te plaît…

\- Tu as eu toutes les chances que tu voulais, le coupe Tom en regardant ailleurs. Tu m'as tabassé tellement de fois que je ne les compte plus. Et je suis quand même revenu vers toi, à deux reprises, pour te dire que je voulais essayer malgré tes insultes et tes rejets incessants. Et maintenant à cause de toi…

Il ferme les yeux, avale sa salive. Luis, debout, recule. Il sait ce qu'il voit. Lui aussi, il le voit toutes les nuits. Mais il ne peut pas imaginer ce que ça fait d'être à sa place, il ne l'a pas été. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est pris cette bouteille en pleine face.

\- ... Va-t-en.

Des larmes dévalent ses joues, troublant son menton, tout son visage, il pleure pour la première fois depuis l'accident et Luis ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, jamais, pas une seule fois lorsqu'il l'a frappé, humilié, insulté.

\- Va-t-en !

Des sanglots de panique déchirent le silence, des sanglots d'enfants et Luis voudrait tellement changer les choses, reprendre tous ces coups. Il a envie de pleurer, lui aussi.

\- Tom… _pardon…_

\- Non ! Ta gueule ! Va-t-en !

\- C'est pourtant vrai je… je suis tellement désolé. Ces mecs, je vais les retrouver. Je te jure, je vais les retrouver, je les tuerais pour toi, je te promets.

Il recule vers la porte quand un coussin le rate de peu.

\- Espèce de lâche ! Je te déteste ! _Je te déteste !_

Il se retourne.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir peur chaque fois qu'on passe dans les couloirs, chaque fois qu'on passe dans la rue, de devoir te sourire, te tenir tête tous les jours, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? De rester la tête haute devant des mots comme les tiens ? Et maintenant t'es là et tu veux…. Les… mais…. t'es pire qu'eux, putain, _t'es pire qu'eux !_

Luis avale sa salive. Il s'est préparé, il s'est préparé à toute cette haine, il la mérite amplement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler autant, tu vas… te faire mal.

Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire, pas du tout. Mais comme d'habitude, il s'y prend vraiment mal. Tom pousse un cri inintelligible de renard en colère prisonnier d'un piège de chasseur et privé de mouvement.

\- Je te hais, dit-il entre ses mains._ Je te hais._

\- Je sais, répond doucement Luis en se rapprochant du lit, renonçant à partir.

Tom ne le hait pas. Pas vraiment. Mais il devrait. Il le fixe, mal à l'aise, en attendant la suite. Tom retire ses mains, révélant son visage bouffé par la rougeur et les larmes pour fixer le plafond.

\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est, putain. Tu sais pas ce que c'est de… de vouloir faire l'amour avec ton petit copain pour la saint-valentin, un gars gentil qui est gentil avec toi, et de pas réussir parce que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu penses au connard qui t'agresse au lycée tous les jours et ça… ça te rend dur bien plus que n'importe quoi… et t'as envie… de te tuer… parce que tu te dégoûtes tellement…

\- Je sais ce que c'est. De se dégoûter. Je sais ce que c'est.

Tom le transperce d'un regard profondément condescendant.

\- Parce que t'aimes les mecs ? Sans déconner ? Et ça fait des années et t'en est toujours au même stade ?! Mais merde putain c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je - j'en suis pas...

\- Franchement depuis le temps t'aurais dû évoluer. C'est trop tard pour venir vers moi et me dire qu'en fait tu voulais juste me baiser. Y a aucune excuse pour ce que t'as fait.

\- Tom ! J'en suis plus au même stade. Et je veux pas juste te baiser. Ca m'a mis un putain de temps, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…. j'en suis plus au même stade. Et je sais…

Il baisse les yeux.

\- Je sais que j'ai aucune excuse.

Une pause.

\- Bon, je reviendrais demain. Ou après demain, comme tu voudras.

Il attrape son manteau et va sortir quand il le rappelle.

\- Attend ! Luis…

Il fait volte-face, ils se dévisagent. Tom esquisse un rictus qui ressemble à l'ombre de son sourire d'autrefois.

\- C'est… c'est agréable de t'avoir là et que tu reviennes comme ça. Et c'est agréable quand… quand tu me touches. A l'occasion, tu pourras recommencer. Genre, euh...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Luis sourit. Il est si mal à l'aise que c'est attendrissant.

\- Tu sais, pas ça, pas... tout de suite…. Genre, doucement, mais…. Tu peux… je veux dire… refaire ce que t'as fait et… un peu plus, même. Ou pas. Je sais pas. C'est juste. c'est… agréable. Bien plus que quand tu me frappais, quoi.

La rougeur de ses joues est juste adorable. Luis se mord la lèvre et sourit.

\- Ok. Je referais ça, alors. Doucement. A l'occasion. Ok.

Tom hoche la tête et ils se quittent comme après avoir planifié un rendez-vous de travail très sérieux, _tu referas le dernier dossier ? Il manque quelques trucs à rajouter… oui, oui, ok, pas de soucis, je fais ça demain à la première heure_. La porte se referme derrière lui. Et Tom ne sait pas où il en est. Mais il a envie de sourire, et de pleurer à la fois.

* * *

Ca fait des semaines, des mois. Le temps a passé, si lentement, et à la fois si vite, rempli de trop de drames, d'inquiétudes, de médicaments et de rééducations pour penser à autre autre. L'agression a laissé des séquelles. Sa cheville n'est toujours pas remises, certains gestes sont difficiles à faire. Certains mots, parfois, ne sortent pas, ou mal. Il s'embrouille. Il dit des mots à la place d'autre, il s'en rend compte, n'arrive pas à revenir en arrière. C'est normal, c'est normal et terriblement frustrant. Il se déplace en fauteuil roulant et marche tant bien que mal sur ses béquilles quand il le doit. Sa vie est rythmée par les visites médicales, les séances de rééducations et de massages, les médicaments, les amis qui viennent à la maison et les cours par correspondance. Il n'est pas retourné au lycée, il n'y arrive pas. Laeticia le comprend. Tom le pense. L'espère. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Elle travaille trop de son côté pour vraiment lui en parler, mais parfois, ils discutent. Elle l'encourage et lui dit que ça va finir par aller mieux, qu'il reprendra possession de son corps. Du côté de la police, ça ne donne rien. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé ses agresseurs. Et Tom n'est pas certain de retrouver un jour possession de l'autre chose plus importante encore que son corps. Ce corps diminué qui lui fait mal si souvent, et de moins en moins en même temps. Ce corps qui guérit si lentement et à la fois, beaucoup plus vite que les blessures internes. Ca, il n'en parle pas avec Laeticia. Il n'a pas envie de l'angoisser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Par moment, c'est insupportable. Très souvent plusieurs fois par semaine, Luis continue de venir lui rendre visite. Il l'accompagne à ses rendez-vous médicaux, l'aide à se déplacer, à monter les escaliers, il l'aide à faire ses devoirs, à écrire quand ses mains refusent de lui obéir de nouveau. Et lorsque Tom se lève, en proie à une crise de rage nerveuse, il le regarde s'éloigner de lui, pester, avoir mal. Et lui répète inlassablement que ça va s'arranger. Pourtant, il y a comme un mur entre eux. Tout ça, ce corps, ces blessures qui restent, ces séquelles au cerveau, conséquence des deux coups consécutifs, la bouteille et la marche en tombant, qui mettront beaucoup plus de temps à guérir. Et Tom sait, il sait que ça lui fait peur. Luis se tait parce qu'il lui doit tout, il lui doit tout, et il ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a qu'il puisse faire pour le soulager de ça. Alors, ils s'habituent à la présence de l'autre, comme deux vieux vivent ensemble par habitude sans plus oser se parler. Le mur entre eux demeurent mais aucun des deux ne le brise, au risque de bouleverser l'équilibre fragile qui maintient leurs vies. Mais ce soir, Laeticia n'est pas là et lorsque Luis lui dit au revoir, comme un ami, comme Théo aurait fait et referme la porte, il n'y a que le silence de la maison vide. Son père n'est plus là. Laeticia sort ce soir et Kevin travaille. Kevin travaille beaucoup. Il a essayé comme un dingue de retrouver ces mecs. Sans succès. Ces mecs, on les retrouve jamais. Parce qu'ils ont pas de tatouages effrayants ni une gueule à faire peur. Ces mecs on les croise tous les jours au supermarché du coin et ils sont invisibles, ils sont comme tout le monde.

Le soir tombe, la télé tourne sur une série policière qu'il ne regarde pas, il fait chauffer le plat que Laeticia lui a laissé dans le micro onde. La maison est si vide, si silencieuse. Si remplie de trou noirs, de vastes couloirs néants que la lumière tamisée du salon salle à manger ne suffit pas à combler. Il clopine avec ses béquilles jusqu'à la lumière du couloir et l'allume, enclenche tous les interrupteurs sur son passage. Il vérifie que la porte soit bien fermée, retourne vers la cuisine. Il saisit son portable. Il est bientôt 9 h. Tu es sur que ça va aller ? Oui, oui, va-y, tu t'occupes de moi depuis des mois, je peux me débrouiller. une soirée. Tu es sûr ? Pas de blagues ?! Non, Laeticia, je t'assure, va-y. Je survivrais, promis. Bon. Tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème, d'accord ? Je t'ai laissé un plat dans le frigo, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer. Oui, oui. D'accord. Merci.

Le micro onde met un temps fou et Tom s'agace, appuyé contre le meuble. Il regarde la télévision pour ne pas regarder autre chose, ce vide autour de lui, ces pièces menaçantes, si silencieuses, tapies dans les recoins de la maison, prêtes à se jeter sur lui. Il y a une course poursuite, visiblement. Deux mecs courent après un jeune black à sweat noir dans des ruelles Américaines façon Brooklyn. C'est inintéressante au possible, une banalité sans nom et Tom se demande s'il y a quoi que ce soit à regarder ce soir. Son ordi est trop loin, il est resté en haut et il ne peut pas aller le chercher. Il reste 8 secondes au micro onde. A la télé, des flics se mettent à gueuler et les sirènes hurlent. Le micro onde l'appelle d'un bip persistant. il l'ouvre, attrape l'assiette, se brûle, pousse un merde sonore que personne n'entendra. Il se penche un peu plus pour attraper le torchon. A la télé, les mecs ont rattrapés le gars. Ca crie, l'assiette est brûlante à travers le tissu qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de bien positionner.

_\- Tu peux plus t'enfuir !_

_\- J'ai rien fait, je l'ai pas tué, je lui ai jamais rien fait !_

_\- Tu vas payer ! _

_\- J'ai rien fait je vous dit ! Merde ! Je l'aimais ! _

_\- On va te défoncer, putain, ON VA TE DÉFONCER !_

Tom relève la tête brusquement. il ne fait pas attention et se brûle le doigt, l'assiette lui échappe, il lâche sa béquille pour la rattraper, se brûle d'avantage et elle explose à ses pieds. Il y a des éclats partout, la sauce bolognaise éparpillée sur le carrelage de la cuisine, le mec à la télé hurle et on entend les bruits de violents coups de pieds. Tom cligne des yeux, sa vision devient flou, il essaye de se rattraper à la table et s'écroule. A genoux, tremblant, il lève le bras pour chercher son portable. La télé gueule toujours et il ne peut pas regarder autour de lui. La maison est pleine d'inconnus masqués, cachés, tapis, qui veulent se jeter sur lui. Le dévorer. L'éviscérer. La sauce tomate... la sauce tomate sur le carrelage. Tout ce sang... Il ferme les yeux. Très fort. Sans, sang, sang. Les morceaux de verres... Il se balance d'avant en arrière et cherche le numéro. Ses mains tremblent, tout son corps est fébrile. Ca sonne.

\- Allô ?

\- L...Luis ?

\- Allô ? Tom, c'est toi ? Ca va ?

Tom claque des dents. _Il y a des gens dans la maison, il y a des gens dans la maison, il en est sûr, la porte... _est-ce qu'il l'a vérifié ? Est-ce qu'elle est bien fermée ? Il ne sait plus.

\- Je... Luis... j'ai...

_peur._

\- Tom qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix à l'autre bout du fil est paniquée. Une larme coule sur la joue de Tom.

\- ... _Viens, Luis, viens, tout de suite, je t'en supplie._

\- J'arrive. Ne bouge pas, _j'arrive ! Tu restes où tu es ! _

Sa voix s'éloigne alors qu'on entend ses pas précipités. _Maman ! Il faut qu'on parte ! Vite !_

\- Raccroche... pas.

Il claque des dents et sa voix est trop faible. Il garde le téléphone en main comme un talisman, il écoute les bruits de pas précipités, de sacs et de clés, de conversations. Luis n'a pas pris le temps de raccrocher, sans lui parler pour autant. Le jeune black de la télé est retrouvé par la police, il est encore en vie, à peine, c'est ce qu'il entend dire. J'ai un pouls ! C'est très faible. L'ambulance ! Maintenant ! Au téléphone, le bruit caractéristique d'une conduite rapide et régulière. Pas un seul bruit de trop dans la voiture.

\- Tom ? Tu es toujours là ? J'arrive, d'accord ? J'arrive.

Il ne peut pas lever les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un croassement sort. La sauce tomate. Il en a plein les mains. Son souffle s'affole. Il tremble.

\- Tom, réponds-moi, tu es là ? _Maman, il ne répond pas, accélère ! _

Ca vrille, ça vrille tellement et il peut à peine respirer. Un corps de l'autre côté de la paroi de la cuisine. Une silhouette dans l'ombre, plusieurs. Ils ont un couteau à la main et attendent le bon moment. Ils ne disent rien, pas le moindre son, mais Tom peut presque entendre les craquements légers de leurs corps. Il tombe sur le côté, il se roule en boule, dans les éclats de porcelaine et la sauce tomate. Il n'arrive plus à respirer... Ca se trouble jusqu'à devenir, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, complètement noir.

On le secoue, quelqu'un lui donne de petites gifles répétitives sur le visage. Il ouvre les paupières, la panique l'envahissant d'un seul coup. Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien !

Luis. Il est au dessus de lui et lui maintient la joue. Quelqu'un d'autre est là aussi, il entend des bruits. Il avale sa salive.

\- Les... les gens. Où ils sont ?

\- Les gens ? Quels gens ?

\- Ils étaient là, ils...

Le regard de Luis se trouble d'une compassion voilée par l'angoisse.

\- Tom, il n'y a personne d'autres dans la maison.

Tom agrippe le bras solide de Luis. des larmes lui piquent les yeux et la boule dans sa gorge semble vouloir remonter.

\- Tu as fait une crise de panique et tu as perdu connaissance. Ma mère a appelé la tienne et lui a dit qu'on te ramenait à la maison. Tu dors chez nous ce soir.

Tom ne dit rien. Il se laisse emporter, à moitié encore dans les vapes. Il tremble et il est couvert de sauce tomate. Il laisse Luis gérer, l'emporter, le porter à moitié vers la voiture. Ils s'installent à l'arrière et il se couche sur ses genoux. Luis lui parle et les cahots de la route le bercent. Il sombre dans une demi-inconscience.

Le bruit de la portière le réveille. On le prend, on glisse un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux.

\- Luis... tu es sûr de pouvoir le porter comme ça ? Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu vas te faire...

\- Maman ! _Ca va. _Je vais le porter.

La réponse de Luis est sans appel. Tom ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer. On glisse les clés dans une serrure, on ouvre la porte. Ils rentrent.

\- Je l'emmène en haut. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Ils montent les escaliers et Tom s'agrippe doucement à la veste de Luis.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te lâcher. Tu m'entends ? Je vais pas te lâcher.

Tom n'a pas peur, il le sait. Il sont arrivés en haut des marches, ils rentrent dans une pièce et la lumière trop vive l'aveugle.

\- Pardon.

La lumière s'éteint, une autre lumière, douce et tamisée, s'allume. Luis le pose sur une chaise et Tom cligne des yeux.

\- Tu peux tenir ?

Il hoche la tête. Ils sont dans la salle de bain, une magnifique salle de bain et Tom se souvient que la famille de Luis est bien plus riche que la sienne. Il le regarde boucher la baignoire en coin et actionner le robinet, vérifier la température de l'eau.

\- Tu vas prendre un bain, d'accord ? Je vais rester avec toi. Si tu le veux bien. On sait jamais, je préfère pas te laisser seul. Ca... ca te fera du bien.

Luis ne le regarde qu'à peine. Il est gêné, mais Tom est dans un état trop second pour avoir ce genre de préoccupations. Il le regarde s'agiter, sortir gant, serviettes, et tout un tas de choses dont Tom doute d'avoir besoin vu la quantité de produits qui se trouve déjà sur les étagères. Le bruit de l'eau le calme et il est bien, là. Il fait chaud, les murs sont d'un ocre foncé rassurant, enveloppant, tout est chaud, doux, accueillant.

\- On va mettre tes vêtements à laver et je te prêterais les miens, est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux autre chose ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ?

Il est en train de mettre un produit dans la baignoire qui se met à mousser et on dirait une gigantesque barbe à papa. Tom fait glisser son pull par dessus ses épaules, puis son tee-shirt. Il se penche pour retirer ses baskets ; se lève et déboutonne son jean avant de le faire glisser sur ses chevilles en gestes lents, déconnectés. Il s'en fiche d'être nu, à vrai dire, il a d'autres préoccupations, comme sa jambe sur laquelle il ne peut pas s'appuyer, et Luis l'a vu tellement de fois à terre à présent que ce serait stupide d'avoir la moindre pudeur à se déshabiller. Quand il s'assoit de nouveau en se préparant à enlever son caleçon, Luis le dévisage intensément ; Visiblement gêné, il ne sait pas où regarder alors il déglutit et regarde ailleurs, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser chez moi, tu sais, ou alors je pourrais aller au lit directement, tu n'as qu'à me donner un pyjama, je suis sur que tu as une chambre d'amis et je ferais pas de...

\- Hors de questions ! Tu t'es regardé ? Tu as toujours de la sauce tomate sur le visage.

Ils échangent un regard et répriment un rire commun, un rire nerveux. Ca fait tellement de temps qu'ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est bon. Tu peux. Hum. Y aller, si tu veux.

Tom doute fortement d'avoir encore la moindre trace de sauce tomate sur le visage, mais il accepte le bras de Luis qui ne sait pas où regarder et celui-ci l'aide à enjamber la baignoire. Il l'aide à s'asseoir, comme il l'a fait des tonnes de fois avant, sauf qu'il est nu, à présent. Tom claque des dents en se glissant dans l'eau chaude. C'est si bon qu'il frissonne et il ne voit pas le regard de Luis capter son léger sursaut, le frémissement de ses lèvres, proche de l'extase.

\- L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? Demande doucement Luis en s'asseyant sur le rebord en bois.

Tom ferme les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le gré.

\- C'est parfait, murmure-t-il plus doucement encore.

C'est si chaud, si bon, si parfaitement délicieux. Il veut rester là pour toujours, blotti dans l'eau chaude, sans plus aucune douleur, aucune peur, rien, rien que le parfait bien être.

* * *

Ils grignotent un repas tardif qui ressemble plus à un petit déjeuner que Luis leur apportent dans sa chambre après lui avoir prêté une tenue confortable. Ils mangent en silence, gênés par l'intimité soudaine de ces moments hors du temps, différents de d'habitude, le contact partagé dans la salle de bain, le corps nu et mouillé. Luis débarrasse assez vite, lui propose d'autres couvertures, des lumières, lui demande si ça lui convient, et Tom a l'impression d'être avec une grand- mère surprotectrice.

\- Luis...

Luis n'entend pas, il continue dans sa lancée. Il est fébrile et, si leur lien est à présent installé, ils sont plus une relation amicale qu'autre chose à présent. Une relation amicale ambiguë et bizarre où ils tanguent derrière une ligne fragile. Les médecins, les soins, l'hôpital, la rééducation... c'est comme une muraille entre eux qui s'est installée. Une muraille de culpabilité, de honte, de regret, et parfois Tom ne sait plus pourquoi il est toujours à ses côtés. Parce qu'il aime, ou parce qu'il s'en veut ?

\- LUIS ! Crie-t-il, plus fort.

Lui s'arrête et le dévisage. Ses yeux bleu où luisent une vulnérabilité d'enfant. Tom esquisse un petit sourire.

\- Arrête, ça va. C'est parfait comme ça. Si tu pouvais juste... venir te coucher.

Luis avale sa salive.

\- Avec toi ? Tu veux que je me couche... ici ? Avec toi ?

Redressé sur un coude, Tom hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai pas très envie d'être tout seul, tu sais... j'ai peur quand je suis seul. Mais franchement, pour être honnête, c'est un peu un prétexte pour que tu restes avec moi.

Luis se retient trente secondes avant d'éclater de rire et Tom l'imite, un peu nerveux.

\- Ok, alors.

Il éteint la grande lumière, allume la lampe de chevet et rejette les couvertures pour se coucher avec lui. Il y a quelques instants de silence où ils regardent le plafond, mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je te fais peur ? Demande doucement Tom en regardant le plafond, paupières battantes.

Luis tourne la tête vers lui avant de se tourner entièrement sur le côté, une main sous la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai pas peur de toi.

Tom se mord les lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression... que tu restes avec moi simplement parce que tu t'en veux. Et si c'est le cas... bah... bah tu peux t'en aller, parce que je veux pas... je veux pas être un poids ou un morceau de chair diminuée pour toi ou quoi que ce soit, je sais plus du tout ce que je représente pour toi et...

\- Hey !

Luis se redresse soudainement et le surplombant, lui met la main sur la joue, fermement. Tom capitule et lève vers lui des yeux humides rempli d'une sorte de mise au défi. Luis lui sourit, un peu. Un peu parce que ce sont surtout ses yeux qui sourient et que bon sang, il est beau ; il est beau, il est stupide... et si attendrissant avec ses doutes cachés derrière cette putain d'intensité surprotectrice qui incendie son regard pour cacher à quel point il a peur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tom hausse les épaules.

\- C'est juste... est-ce que... est-ce que tu me désires toujours... parce que moi je te désires toujours... et j'ai envie que tu me touches... et que t'ai envie de moi... Et t'es l'ami le plus fidèle que j'ai jamais eu depuis quelques mois mais t'es plus qu'un ami pour moi et... j'ai peur que tout ce que tu vois en moi c'est... un malade.

Luis avale sa salive. La pièce parait plus sombre d'un seul coup et ils se dévisagent. Il prend sa main, l'enlace à la sienne et l'amène jusqu'à ses lèvres pour la baiser doucement. Il prend le temps avant de parler.

\- Tom... quand je te regarde, je vois un garçon extrêmement courageux qui m'a sorti du trou dans lequel j'étais. Je vois le garçon qui a eu les couilles de subir tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et venir me chercher quand même parce que malgré tout, malgré tout ça tu voyais à travers. Quand je te regarde... je pense à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire à la place. Je pense à ce garçon avec qui tu étais et je te voyais, tu sais, je te voyais avec lui. Quand je te regardes, je m'imagine à sa place parce que je suis toujours jaloux, t'as pas idée à quel point.

Son rire s'efface, il déglutit et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Quand je te regarde... je vois...

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes.

\- Je revois ce moment. Dans les marches. Quand tu m'as appelé... et que j'ai vu ces mecs autour de toi, le sang sur ton visage et que j'ai réalisé...

Une larme roule et tombe sur Tom qui le fixe, terrifié, fasciné.

\- J'ai réalisé que j'avais tout gâché, que j'allais te perdre, je t'ai vu te faire frapper, tomber, y avait aucun moyen que tu survives à un coup pareil et j'ai eu tellement peur. Pour toi - tellement. Mal. J'aurais voulu. Prendre toute cette douleur à ta place. Tout ce que tu as subi... et ce que tu subis en ce moment... c'est parce que t'as attendu un crétin à la fin des cours qui a même pas eu les couilles de rester pour t'écouter. J'étais pas là au pire moment possible, à cause de ma putain de stupidité, j'étais pas là... au moment où t'avais le plus besoin de moi. Après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir... t'avais vraiment besoin de moi, putain, et j'étais pas là. Dis rien, bordel, dis rien. Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Et tu m'as pardonné, je le vois bien, tu devrais pas, putain. Mais moi, je suis pas sur de m'être pardonné. T'es le mec le plus courageux que je connais et c'est ça que je vois quand je te regarde. C'est moi le lâche, le faible, mais je te promets... je te promets que j'essaye d'être à la hauteur depuis ce moment-là, ce putain de moment. J'essaye d'être à la hauteur de toi.

Tom ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouve aucun mot. Au dessus de lui, Luis pleure et sourie en même temps, nerveusement, et il baise de nouveau sa main, fortement, en fermant les yeux.

\- T'as pas idée putain... t'as pas idée de tout ce que je voudrais te faire... à quel point tu me tentes, tous les jours, depuis tellement de temps, t'as pas idée bordel.

Une flamme s'allume dans les yeux de Tom. Il se redresse, juste assez pour l'atteindre, et l'instant d'après, ils s'embrassent, bouches ouvertes l'une à l'autre, sauvagement, pleinement. Luis s'appuie d'un bras contre l'oreiller pour l'enjamber, les recouvrant d'un mouvement souple. Tom gémit dans leur bouche. Il est dur, il est tellement dur tout d'un coup, tout comme lui, comme autant de désirs accumulés pendant trop de temps. Ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles, leur regards se confrontent comme ceux de deux fauves prêt à se déchirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ? ?

Ils se défient du regard, et quelque chose de beaucoup plus mature, beaucoup plus sauvage s'allume dans les yeux de Luis. L'instant d'après, il dévore son cou avant de disparaître progressivement sous la couette, de plus en plus bas. Tom agrippe les draps de toutes ses forces et crie.

\- _Chuuut ! Ma mère !_

\- Désolé. Je sais. Pardon. C'est juste... oooooooh. C'est juste... que... bordel, oui, continue, putain !

Il se mord les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

* * *

Bien plus tard, ils sont en cuillère l'un contre l'autre, Luis entourant Tom et caressant sa main et son bras d'un mouvement tendre et continue.

\- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il en se redressant pour lui embrasser la joue.

Il sourit. Le jeune homme dort déjà. Il éteint la lumière et se recouche contre lui.

\- je te protégerai. je te protégerai toujours.

* * *

Ils sont devant Scotto et Luis aide Tom à monter les quelques marches sur le parvis. Le brun s'arrête et regarde le bâtiment qui se dresse menaçant devant eux. Ce truc qu'on appelle éducation et qui détruits des centaines de vies chaque minutes. Drames quotidiens... drames invisibles.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Demande-t-il à Luis.

\- De quoi ?

\- De... nous. Des autres.

Le jeune blond le dévisage, intensément, tendrement, et lui prend la main. Il porte toujours ses béquilles, par précautions, mais il marche de mieux en mieux.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier que maintenant.

Tom sourit, ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassent, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Et restent front contre front, mains enlacées.

\- Et toi, ça va ? Demande Luis d'une voix basse et calme en levant les yeux vers lui.

Tom fixe le sol.

\- Un peu...

L'étreinte de leurs mains se resserre.

\- Je resterais avec toi, tout le temps. Je te le promets. Je te protégerai contre tout, maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, ça ?

Il lui embrasse la main. Son regard bleu est vulnérable, mais bien plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Ca n'a jamais été plus vrai.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui laisseront leur avis.


End file.
